


Big Brother

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and reader are like siblings in this, Gen, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You have felt like Connor is your big brother - turns out, he sees you as his little sister too.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a mention of blood

“Y/N?” Connor gasped when he saw you limping towards the house with a bloody knee. “What happened?”

“Some little boy ran in front of my bike and I had to fall on my bike to prevent crashing with him.” you sighed and shook your head. “His parents didn’t give much attention to the scene. I asked the boy if he was alright and then I walked my bike back home.”

Connor inspected your knee for a moment, before glancing at you.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, he tried to hide the concern in his voice because he knew you didn’t like him overreacting - but it just had him sounding like he thought your leg had just been hacked off.

“Not much. A slight stinging of course, but nothing else. But Connor, I can manage with this little scratch. Don’t fuss, everything is alright.” you consoled him and Connor sighed, shaking his head.

“You’re right.” he smiled at you and you followed him inside. After you had taken off your coat and plopped down on the sofa, you saw Connor still standing at the doorway, his LED circling as yellow.

“Connor?” you called, and the android flinched, turning his gaze to you. “What’s the problem with you? I mean… you’ve been - uh, different towards me these past few weeks. Have you noticed that?”

Connor licked his lips, clearly pondering how to respond. But eventually, he sat down on the armchair beside the sofa and started talking. “I just… now as I’ve deviated, I’ve realized that I have formed a… bond with you - and that bond makes me be very protective over you. Sometimes maybe too much.”

“You mean… _ooh_! You mean that you kinda see me as your little sister?” you giggled and nudged Connor with your elbow. Connor frowned.

“Why is that funny?” he asked, tilting his head and you smiled at him.

“It isn’t, but the fact that I’ve felt like I have a big brother watching over me for several weeks is. My crush always says that-” you excitedly started explaining, but your grin faltered after a moment. “_Oh no_.”

“What?”

You felt a rush of blood rushing to your cheeks, as you slowly turned your eyes to Connor, and very quietly, you muttered: “Don’t tell dad, I’m kinda - well, almost - dating someone from our school…”

Connor’s eyes widened, his mouth opened just slightly as his newly found protection instinct hurried to his aid - or “aid”.

“_WHAT_?”


End file.
